


help i'm alive

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Schmico, during 15x10, switcheroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: What if it hadn't been Owen who accidentally got the paralytic injected, but Levi? A little switcheroo to what happened in 15x10.





	help i'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I got the prompt for this from [@gleeandotherstuff](https://gleeandotherstuff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. So thanks for that and here's the little fic!

The moment Nico heard about it, he started running. DeLuca had waited in front of his OR to tell him about what had happened and without saying another word, Nico ran. Hearing that your boyfriend is at the ICU, had scared him shitless and he didn’t care about anything else that DeLuca had to say to him. All that mattered was that he’ll get to him as fast as possible.

He had told him to stay at home. This flu had hit him hard and he looked like a fucking ghost. Nico had shaken his head in disapproval when he saw Levi walking around with an IV with Zofran. And then he was in surgery with Link and Dr. Grey.

When he arrived in Levi’s room, he froze for a moment. Seeing him like that, hooked up on a respirator, wasn’t something he thought he would see today, and it took a lot to not just quickly rush over, take his hand and cry. Because yes, they only have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but Nico had already fallen head over heels for him. And just the thought of Levi being hurt terrified him.

“Oh god,” he whispered, startling Taryn.

“Dr. Kim –“

“What the hell happened? He said he had the flu. I mean, I told him to go home, but what is it? Is it pneumonia?” Nico asked visibly upset.

“He was injected with a paralytic by mistake in surgery.”

“Excuse me, what the fuck? How did that happen?”

“Nico, calm down. He’s alright. We just need to wait for the meds to wear off. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Nico just nodded slowly. “I’m still not gonna leave him,” he muttered as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, taking Levi’s hand in his and gently stroking the back of his hand.

“Of course. Stay here,” Taryn agreed as she checked Levi’s parameters again.

“Oh baby, what are you doing to me?” Nico sighed and pressed a soft kiss onto Levi’s hand. “I told you to stay home,” he whispered. Taryn silently grinned to herself before she turned around to look at them again.

“DeLuca didn’t know that the two of you were a thing,” she said. “He thought that Levi had a thing for me or something, but when the anesthetist noticed his mistake and Levi got panicky, he just said ‘get Nico’ over and over again,” she recounted with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s all… it’s all kinda new,” Nico murmured as his gaze was still fixed on the man laying in the bed in front of him.

“Oh well, that’s nice. I’m gonna leave you two alone now and am coming back to check in later,” Taryn said as she left the room.

Nico just nodded and sighed as he caressed Levi’s cheek. Hopefully, he will wake up very soon. Sometimes his boyfriend could be so incredibly unfortune, he just wanted to wrap him in a blanket and protect from the world. Maybe one day he would do that. Just for his own safety.

It took him another hour until Levi slowly woke up. He groaned softly when the bright light hurt his eyes which caused Nico’s head to snap up.

“Baby? Are you okay? Hey, I’m here,” Nico whispered as he squeezed his hand reassuring.

“Nico?” The intern’s speech was still a little slurred. “What happened?”

“The anesthetist accidentally put the paralytic into your IV instead of the patient’s and then you got knocked out,” Nico explained as he gently cupped Levi’s cheek.

“That’s just great. Why me? So people can talk even more about me?” He covered his eyes with his hands and let out a sigh.

Nico gently touched his hands and removed him from his face. “Hey. It wasn’t your fault that this happened. Besides, I’m pretty sure they already got something new to talk about regarding you,” he chuckled as he looked outside through the glass where they could see people suddenly scurrying away. They have been watching them.

“What do you – oh. Oh, it’s out. But how? I mean, how do you even know what happened, didn’t you have a surgery?”

“Yeah I did, but before you lost consciousness you apparently made sure that someone would notify me,” Nico grinned. “You repeated it several times.”

“Oh god,” the intern groaned again and just wanted to hide so he threw the blanket over his face. Nico just laughed, pulling the blanket down again.

“At least everybody now everybody knows that you’re mine,” Nico purred with a smirk.

Levi raised an eyebrow, but chuckled. “Yours, huh?”

“Yep, mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Wanna leave a comment if you liked it? :)  
> I'm [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come by if you have prompts/hc to share or just wanna talk. :)


End file.
